Please Don't Shut Me Out
by Angel Cry13
Summary: Elsa still refuse to let Anna back in her left. Anna wants to know why. Will Anna get her answer or will Elsa continue to push Anna away from her left once and for all?


**Please Don't Shut Me Out**

"Elsa, come on. I want to spend time with you." Anna plead while she followed her sister down the hallway.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have the time." Else lied and she hated herself for it. "There are paper work that needs to be done and they are overdue."

"How about if I help you then?" Anna asked.

Elsa stood in front of her office and looked at her sister. She could see the hopeful gaze that shown in Anna's eyes. _She wants to spend time with you. You owe her that much. _

"You can't." Elsa watched the hope in Anna's teal eyes fade away. "It's faster if I do it by myself."

Anna's heart sank a bit when she received Elsa's answer. However, she refuse to take that answer. "No, it has been a long time since I spent time with you." She reached forward and grabbed Elsa's hand. "I don't know why you still shut me out, but I refuse to let this happen again."

"Anna, please." Elsa begged while her other hand rested on the door knob. _You're hurting her. Damn it don't hurt her again. _"I'm very busy and I need to get this done." Elsa tried to withdraw her hand, but Anna tighten her grip. Again she looked back at her sister's eyes. She could see the hurt and anger that laid in Anna's eye. She looked away from her gaze. Seeing that look, sent a sharp pain through Elsa's heart. "Maybe we can spend time together when I'm not busy." Elsa's excuse sounded weak and she knew it.

"You said that last time." Anna yelled. She heard the door knob being turn and she knew that once Elsa walk through that door, her sister will lock her out like always. This time Anna was going fight back hard to get her sister back. "I'm getting tired of you treating me like this."

Again, Elsa tried her best to get her hand away from Anna's grip. "Anna, please let me go." Her tone was more demanding this time.

"I won't let you go!" She yelled. "Why do you still shut me out?"

Elsa stared at her sister. Seeing the pain and sorrow resting in Anna's eyes. _You should tell her the truth. Stop hurting her. Look how hurt she is. _"It's for your own good."

"Are you still worried that you might hurt me?" Anna said. Still holding on to her sister's hand, not wanting to let go of Elsa. "Elsa, we went through this. You won't hurt me."

"That's not it." Elsa replied.

"Then what is it? Is it really that bad enough that you are willing to shut me out again?" she shouted.

"Anna, please." _Stop it damn, just stop it! _Elsa glare at her sister and shouted with rage to block out her own sorrow. "It's better this way!" She shook her hand hard enough to get away from Anna's warm soft touch. Fighting back her tears while showing Anna nothing, but her anger. "I'm the Queen of Arendelle, I don't have time to play around, Anna!" _Why are you doing to yourself, to her?_

Anna never seen her sister acted this way before. It almost frighten the young princess. Tears bead down Anna's cheeks while her body begged her to run away, but her mind told her not to. She had to stand her ground. She swallow in her own fear cause by Elsa and yelled. "Why are you treating me like this!?"

Elsa hated to admit it, but she hoped that her outburst will be enough to cause Anna to leave her side. She hated herself for yelling at younger sister with rage, but she wanted this to end. Now she was surprise that Anna refuse to leave.

"Throughout those years, all I wanted was to spend time with you!" Anna's word were covered in sadness and anger while she cry. "Every day, I have to put a fake smile on my face to show everyone that I was fine without you, but I wasn't. Almost every night, I cry to myself because I feel so alone in this big castle."

_This your fault, you caused her so much pain. You should had told her. _Elsa felt worse than before. She deserve getting yelled by her. She wanted to say something, but she was stunned by Anna's words.

Anna closed her eyes while tears drip off her cheeks. "I was so alone. What was hard on me the most was when I had to buried our parents ALONE." She move a bit closer to older sister and began to hit Elsa's chest repeatedly. "I know this sounds mess up of me, but I hoped that their death was enough for you come out of your room so I get to see you."

Elsa could not hold in her tears any longer. Slowly her tears began to roll down her cheek. Listening to Anna's pain, weaken her heart and it was her fault. She blame herself for making Anna feel so alone.

"But you didn't come out. When I needed you the most, you didn't come out for me." Anna ended her assault and pressed her head between her sister's breasts. Crying into Elsa's chest. "Why do you still try me like garbage? Why... why... Damn it, Elsa. WHY!?"

_How far would you go? Are you still going to hurt her? Please for her and yourself, just tell her._

"Please, tell me..." Anna begged, Wrapping her arm around Elsa waist. "Tell me why you don't want me in your life... Tell me why you can't be my sister that I love so much..."

"Anna..." Elsa placed her hands on Anna's shoulder. Tears were rolling off her cheek as she try to remove Anna away from her body. Elsa needed to get away from her before she lose control.

"Don't push me away, damn it!" Anna refuse to budge. "I'm not moving until you tell me."

_Tell her. _"I can't."

"Tell me, Elsa"

_You can't fight it any longer. _"I don't want to"

"Why? Is it that hard tell me?" Anna pled to her. She looked back at Elsa's eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Elsa looked back at her eyes. Still seeing the pain and sorrow that laid deep in Anna's eyes. She could not hold it in much longer.

_Let it go, damn it._

Elsa pulled Anna into her office. Slamming the door, she roughly pinned her little sister against the wooden door. The darkness surround the two, but moon light sip through the window, hitting the two sisters. Anna looked at her sister, watching Elsa tears beading down her cheek. Anna could see pain, rage and lust follow through Elsa's ice blue eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Elsa whispered.

"Elsa..." Anna soon felt the cold soft lips against hers. Her eyes widen from the shock when she realized what was happening.

Elsa poured everything into her kiss. Her pain, her rage, her sadness, her fear and her lust. All of her feeling into one passionate kiss.

Anna was frozen from the sudden kiss. She could not believe what was happening and yet there it is. Feeling Elsa's lips against hers.

A minute or two passed before Elsa broke the kiss. She was relief that she finally done it, but the guilt soon took over. Crying into Anna's chest while she slowly fall down to her knees, bring her sister down with her.

"That's why I don't want to be near you..." Elsa said. "I am scared of what would you think of me. I am worried of secret getting out in the open..."

Anna let Elsa cry into her chest. Her teal eyes focus on the moon through the window. She wrapped her arms around her older sister. "I love you too.." she whisper.

((I do hope you enjoy in this story. It been a while since I wrote something like this. Don't forget to follow me on tumblr. The link to my tumblr account is on my fanfic page. Again if there is any grammar mistake, I am sorry.))


End file.
